The man and the son - A documentary about incest
by LonelyDarkstarTwilightWolf
Summary: (feat roman catholic opinion) A young boy called Jerovary who does not resemble anyone ever struggles with his sexuality and acceptance of his emotions towards his father.


On a dark and stormy night, Jerovary was in an ovary. A few minutes later he was released; now to be fertilised. His father had released himself into his mother only moments before this momentous occasion, when Jerovary was to be conceived. God was present.

9 months later on that fateful day, newborn Jerovary took his last breath inside his mother, ready for a new beginning outside of the confines of her womb.

**12 YEARS LATER (TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY HEINZ BEEENS)**

He saw her. The one that would bring ceremony and song into his life whenever he saw her walking by. The first girl he wold ever kill. He crawled up to her like a tiger ready to pounce on an arabian, claws sharpened and ready to attack - when he took a glance at her chestnut hair and wished to see it covered in crimson blood. He would have to make her trust him first. Satan was his guidance in this momentous task.

Their romance was quick and beautiful, but alas, it could not last. Destiny was not on their side, as Jerovary thirsted for innocent blood. It took a swift lie- a promise told that would never be fulfilled of their first night alone and fricka frackin on the side of a street on the bad part of town where all young lovers went. She never saw the light again.

It was that night, among the thrill and guilt of his first prey, that Jerovary first felt a bond growing between him and his father; taboo and yet so ripe with all it's implications. It was strings, pulling him undercurrent when he knew this would be forbidden - that he could not drown to desire.

And yet-

it was the only thing he had ever wanted.

His love for his father was outgrowing his will to resist it.

It was the best two hours of his sad little life, when his father helped him to carry the burden of a first kill - by lifting and hiding the body behind rosemary bushes no-one would ever look behind. He had never thought his relationship with his father would change so dramatically (do such a large 180 degree turn in the span of a few hours) but when it came to it, it was the only thing he believed in.

**TIME SKIP OF 4 YEARS BROUGH ON BY THE LOST DREAMS OF LOVERS AND TABOO RIPENESS**

Yes! Only his father knew how to bring him to the absolute edge of sanity - teetering on his lust. Living off it. Dying for it. Jerovary looked up, in complete bliss to see his father's kind old face and lazy eyes. They did not judge. More benevolence was shown in his gaze, than God had the omnipotence to supply. Why be on God's side when rebellion was so much sweeter?

The fingers were in just the right position on his throbbing column, and his kisses were sloppy like the most perfect of affections. His murmur was moans and sweet nothings tied together in knots of supreme covalent bonds that could only be broken with a significant amount of energy. Energy that was about to be supplied.

"So Jerovary, since you seem so invested in the lesson, why don't you tell us why metals conduct charge?" His chemistry teacher spoke to him as a wild bear, tearing apart his imaginings like predators would to the the lesser of their prey.

The straight A* he received on momentous occasions were to help him this moment...Or would have... If Jerovary's anaconda wasn't full to the brim with his wildest dreams and desires, and didn't form a bulge in his pants.

"Come on, come to the front of the class."

Oh he'd come, but not in the way he would have wanted him to.

**DETENTION TIME SKIP**

He had never seen her before. Perhaps it was because she liked to hang out with the cool kids, the group no-one dared to touch. Jerovary had always felt threatened by their mere presence. They made him wipe their shoes, or sometimes things would even escalate past that. He could recall not only one occasion where he had to lick their crocs completely clean of the mud and bugs and year 7's they trampled effortlessly.

"Ur really hot u kno liek wow i never even noticed you before now but this detention makes you look soo hot liek i am tremblimg bcoz i can not."

She was crazy for him, it was something he could smell with his keen nose and see with his eyes - sharpened by years of solitary hunting. Her blonde straight hair and freckled face were thirsty for him. But he could not. It was enough that his relationship with his father required constant attention and surveillance. It was not something he could say, for fear of being ridiculed in front of his peers. Another relationship? It was too much commitment.

"no biatch i love ma dad fgg0t who do you think you are?"

But the words were too harsh, and she ran out of the window and jumped onto her head.

Jerovary did not feel guilt however, his relationship with his father was worth more than a few dead bodies.

**AFTER ABOUT AN HOUR OR SOMETHING**

Jerovary was tired, constant waiting in a stuffy room with only a few people to kill was boring to him, and so he was glad to see the light of day poke through the school windows and onto his perfect face.

Yet when he went outside, his father was not waiting o pick him up like he promised. Jerovary wondered about the worth of the promise if it was not upheld. He wondered about the meaning of his life. For the first time since he was born, neither God nor Satan lived on his shoulders.

For the first time in his life, he was alone.

**HIS FATHER COMES FOR HIM (HOT MAKEOUT SESS)**

When Jerovary saw his father again, it did not inspire a smile on his face, or the wishes of a close embrace. He only saw doubt, and his father was concerned to see his son was not happy.

"does anything even matter dad."

In response, his dad said nothing, instead drawing his head closer to his son's every second that passed. After a few hours maybe days, their lips met and they were kissing.

God was present.


End file.
